Trick-or-Treat!
by Waterfial
Summary: Piper convinces Annabeth to wear a schoolgirl costume. Percy convinces the seven to go trick-or-treating. What else is new? Percabeth oneshot. Be warned, there will be fluff.


_Hey there! I'm super sorry for not posting a chapter in nearly a month. School's been taking up a lot of my time, especially since I moved into a new one. So, since Halloween is coming up, I decided to do a short oneshot for fall. Hopefully this is enough while I try and finish the next chapter of DOL._

* * *

Annabeth was starting to like Halloween less and less.

The blonde stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the costume, moving pieces of fabric around. This was all Piper's fault. _She_ was the one who thought it'd be cute if Annabeth wore the schoolgirl costume. Despite Annabeth's protests, Piper walked right up to cashier and purchased it.

Maybe if the outfit weren't so skimpy, she'd might have actually worn it. But the skirt was much too short and the top had a V-neck so low, it was embarrassing. She'd tried to cheat by putting on an over-sized sweater over the costume (it was cold out anyways), but Piper had sent her back into the room. Her only plan was to make it seem as covering as possible. But the costume would not cooperate. She pulled on one end, a sleeve fell off. She tried and pull the sleeve back up, the skirt rode up. _It's only for a few hours,_ she thought. _It'll be fine._ After feeling exasperated enough, she pulled on a simple cardigan. The top still showed, but it wasn't as bad. Hopefully Piper wouldn't mind this time.

As expected, she didn't care. The whole group was out there, dressed in costumes. Percy walked up to Annabeth.

"And what are _you_ supposed to be, Annabeth?" he grinned. Percy himself was dressed up as Aqua Man, even though everyone thought it would be an awful idea.

Annabeth blushed, and pulled the cardigan closer.

"Can't you see, Seaweed Brain?" She could feel her face heating up. "I'm supposed to be a school girl, but it's not like I wanted-!"

Percy laughed with a mischievous look in his sea-green eyes. This only made Annabeth feel more annoyed.

"I think it looks cute," Percy said. He could be annoying at times, but Annabeth still loved him.

Normally, they would've gone to the camp's huge Halloween party, but Percy convinced to go out this year to do some trick-or-treating. The rest of them had stopped going out when they were 10, even Hazel admitted to never have done anything like that. Percy, however, had never actually stopped going out on Halloween night. He'd go to the party for a few hours, then leave to go to the city. It was dangerous for a demigod to be out at night, _especially_ on Halloween. Nevertheless, the Seven, Nico, Reyna, and Will had all gone out of camp and to the streets of Manhattan. It felt strange, being a group of teens amidst dozens of 7-year-olds. Everyone was enjoying themselves, though, even Annabeth. It was fun going to random apartment complexes, seeing all the people in their homes smile when they saw a bunch of older kids at their door.

After a few more hours of trying not to trample 3rd graders, Annabeth was tired. She told the others to go on, she would stay behind for a few houses. Surprisingly, Percy did the same.

"How's it going?" he asked. His smile was warm, even in the cold autumn air.

"Just fine," she responded with a minuscule hint of sarcasm.

The sky was lit up with stars, and the glow of Jack-O-Lanterns filled the streets. The drone of hundreds of people talking seemed to fade away.

"You know why I asked to go out this year?" he questioned.

"Why?" said Annabeth, already knowing the answer. "To hang out with all of us?"

"Well, yes and no." he answered. This took Annabeth aback. Percy never focused on one person only, he always wanted everyone to be included. This was nice, but it kinda sucked when she tried to be alone with him.

"Why, then?" she said.

"I wanted you to experience the season, Annabeth. Fall's in the air! Sure, it's nice to do it alone, but everything's always better with someone you love."

Sure, it was cliche, but it still melted Annabeth's heart. She didn't care what anybody else really thought about their relationship, she just wanted to be with him. She wanted to enjoy the colors of the season, the sights, the sounds, everything. That's what the season was about.

* * *

 _Well, wasn't that nice. I know that was the most cliched thing since Frozen, but it is my first time trying to write fluff. As far as I can tell, that was pretty dam fluffy. Anyways, have a awesome and safe Halloween!_

 _ **~Waterfial**_


End file.
